The Loyal
by Danya Lionheart
Summary: "I am only truly left this school when none here are loyal to me." Albus Dumbledore said this in Harry's second year in Hogwarts. Little fic based on that sentence. MM/AD.


The Loyal  
  
*** A/N: First of all, this is AD/MM. It happens in Harry's second year in Hogwarts. Read and review! Disclaimer: All belong to JK Rowling. ***  
  
Minerva McGonagall looked out of the window of her bedchamber, into the almost dark yard. The Forbidden Forest was a menacing silhouette on the horizon; a cozy light from the window of Hagrid's hut created a contrast to the darkness of the forest. There she sat, staring at the raging sky and waiting.  
  
Although Minerva didn't believe in omens, she now felt that something bad was going to happen. As if nature could anticipate something.  
  
To strike out against her sadness and fear, she started remembering past days, months, years. A happy childhood in a Muggle family; her first school year; her first love. That list could have lasted for eternity. There were so many things she wanted to simply never forget. And so much that she loved and longed for with her whole heart. Or actually someone.  
  
Minerva closed her eyes and pictured her love's face in her mind. The mouth that was always smiling, and ready to say one or two nice words; the long beard and hair as white as snow; and those beaming bright blue eyes.  
  
A low click told her that her door had been opened. Footsteps came nearer to her, and she didn't need to open her eyes to know who was approaching. A warm hand touched Minerva's shoulder gently, caressing it. She turned to see Albus Dumbledore's eyes, this time so unhappy.  
  
Albus saw the question in Minerva's eyes and didn't know how to answer it without hurting her. Albus squeezed the woman into his arms, burying his face in her silky hair, which was actually free from its usual bun.  
  
Minerva didn't know what was wrong. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their usual happy gleam, and they told about the sorrow which was buried deep in his heart. So she just leaned into her lover's hug and listened his heart's quiet, steady pulse.  
  
Sometime later Dumbledore stepped away and lead Minerva to a couch near the fireplace. He wrapped his arms around the woman and she leaned into his touch. Then Dumbledore started to speak in a low voice.  
  
"You know that Cornelius Fudge came here today, insisting to take Hagrid with him. Blaming him like the last time, of course. They took him away to Azkaban." Minerva trembled in his arms when Dumbledore continued. "Of course we know that he is innocent, but Fudge doesn't believe us. There were some others in Hagrid's hut this time, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. Ingenious boys, indeed. Sometimes I really regret that I gave that cloak to Harry in the first place."  
  
With this he smiled a little and continued, "Then Lucius Malfoy came in, insisting that I be dismissed for some time."  
  
Minerva gasped and looked straight into Albus' blue eyes, exclaiming, "Is he crazy? Hogwarts is nothing without you; it can't manage without you. And I can't either!"  
  
Dumbledore soothed her by placing his finger to her lips. Then he continued talking, calming her. "I don't intend to leave you. Never. And I don't want to leave the students either, but I must step aside, just for  
  
a moment. I will return."  
  
Minerva had tears in her eyes and sobbed quietly. Of course she understood; Albus needed to step aside. But she didn't want to believe it.  
  
Albus meant the world to her. How could she manage alone, without him by her side?  
  
Albus saw the sorrow in Minerva's eyes and wiped her salty tears away. Then  
  
Minerva looked straight into Albus' eyes and asked weakly, "You will  
  
come back, won't you?"  
  
Albus leaned in and kissed Minerva gently. When they stopped, Dumbledore  
  
stood and pulled Minerva up with him. Minerva looked at those fathomless  
  
blue eyes, which reflected sorrow, hope and love. The same feelings that she  
  
felt herself, and so she understood that sometimes you just have to give up  
  
and let go. But this was no time to say good-bye; it was only one more trial to  
  
their love. And their love would suffer through it.  
  
Albus said softly, "I love you Minerva."  
  
Minerva answered from the bottom of her heart, "I love you too Albus. Now  
  
and forever." And there was no need for words anymore. Their lips touched, they lingered for a moment, then separated. Then they kissed again and again, with each kiss longer and more passionate then the previous one.  
  
After a moment, they released and looked each other, then Albus broke the silence. "You will do well. You are strong, Minerva, you will survive. You will lead Hogwarts when I have gone. But remember dear,I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me..."  
  
Minerva nodded and whispered, "Forever loyal."  
  
Albus answered, smiling: "Forever." Then the couple kissed once more. Dumbledore left as silently as he had come, leaving Minerva dreaming. She walked to the window, opened it and looked at the sky, where the full moon shone through the clouds. Minerva no longer feared what the future could bring: they would face it together. She now waited for the new day and all the coming years, and especially that day when they would confess their love to the world and be married.  
  
*** 


End file.
